vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-02-22
__TOC__ '"Kooplex" Match' Matchup Winner Results Bowser made his first appearance in quite some time and showed he hasn't lost it, taking down the man of suplexes. Other Plot The Angry Video Game Nerd gives some vulgar advice to Chief Arino for his upcoming tournament match. Arino says he won't betray the expectations of his fans. AVGN issues the Kacho his challenge: Don't fuck up! '"Tortellini Power" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Another tag team match, another display of THQuality. While Wario was getting a successful pin, Waluigi stayed in the ring too long and got counted out (even though Ezio was not a legal man either and was in just as long), giving the former McMahon henchmen a DQ victory. Other Plot Woody's back on the trail looking for people to play with toys. But AVGN is having none of it and tells Woody to go away and play with himself. '"Alliteration" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Segata's power away from the backstage area was diminished as Snake was able to pick up the win with a GTS to knock the Saturn-backer out. Other Plot The Practice discuss Dr. Wily's upcoming tournament match with Phoenix Wright. Dr. Eggman doesn't respond kindly to Wily's claim that he's zee one carrying the team, arguing that Eggman's been a champion but the Mad Doctor hasn't. Wily says he could face Charles Barkley in the second round and prove himself by being the current champ! But Eggman counters saying a second-round loss to Vegeta would be a total disaster. 'General Manager Tournament Losers Bracket: Round 1 - Match 1 - Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results The hero of Earth came out with quite a facelift to the notice of VGCW fans, and he was able to take the battle of the Great Tournament losers by superplexing Bison off the top rope and slowly crawling through the open cage door to escape. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 3' Matchup Winner Results Wily and Wright fought an intense back-and-forth battle that might be the top match of the tournament. With both battlers bloodied, Wily was just able to get his escape-artist skills going and stole a victory with a surprise pin attempt. Wily advances to the next round, he'll take on the winner of the bitter rivals, Vegeta and Charles Barkley. 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Six-Man Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Ryo got a rough welcome to the VGCW as his debut match culminated in getting knocked out by a DK punch, leaving fans confused why a KO victory was awarded in a six-man match. Regardless, Donkey Kong will get a VGCW title shot in the future with his win. Other Plot Woody turns to an older audience, trying to get Dr. Wily to play with toys, but Wily makes an escape after seeing blood in the sheriff's eyes. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 4' Matchup Winner Results Arino passed his challenge to not fuck up with flying colors. After going back and forth for a little, Arino propped up Tingle on the turnbuckle, but Tingle elbowed his way out of it. Tingle tried to dive on Arino from above, but the Kacho amazingly caught the mapmaker, hoisted him on his shoulders and delivered a Last Continue that led to a pinfall. Arino advances in The Great Tournament and will take on the winner of Gabe Newell and Nappa. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Ash came out with his hat on backwards and lyrics in his theme, showing just how serious he was going to be for this match. Wasting little time after the bell, Ash stripped Table-san, got Guile on top of her, and delivered a backflip from the turnbuckle, only for Guile to dodge at the very last second. Lakitu passed out from the drunkenness and hit the replay button a few times before cutting off his feed, so the rest of the match had to be shown from the amateur camera angle of a fan in the audience. Despite the early setback, Ash continued to be aggressive, and it paid off as he pinned Guile, took the Casual Championship, and claimed the Thunder Badge. After that, Ash started evolving...?! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Last Man Standing Category:Great Tournament Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Six-Man Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Casual Championship